sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyDC 1.15
=Timeline= Dawn of Time *Lords of Chaos and Order manifest. Dawn of Life *The Maltusans settle on the planet Oa. *The Maltusans split over a gender divide, with males becoming Oans while females flee and become Zamarons. *The Oans create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. Dawn of Man *Sector 666 is massacred when the Manhunters fail to intervene. *A civil war tears the Manhunters apart. Those who still support the Manhunters leave Oa and adopt the identities of Controllers, while those who remain (and oppose Manhunters) are known as Guardians. *The Guardians create the Green Lantern Corps. *Vandal Savage is born. Ancient Greece *Artemis settles the Amazonians on the isle of Themyscira. Ancient Rome *The Spear of Destiny is used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ at his crucifixion. Medieval Europe *Ra's al Ghul is born in Arabia. 1830's *Zeus impregnates Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, the Queen of the Amazons. She hides her pregnancy until she gives birth to Diana. To protect her and Diana's reputation, she tells the lie that Diana was shaped from holy clay. 1870's 1875 *Carl Jung is born. 1880's *Amadeus Arkham is born to Elizabeth Arkham at Arkham Manor, on an island in the midst of Gotham's Slaughter Swamp. 1900's *Amadeus Arkham leaves Gotham to study at Clark University. 1910's *Amadeus Arkham works with Carl Jung, Sigmund Freud, and Aleister Crowley. *Amadeus Arkham falls in love with a woman named Constance. He marries her. *Amadeus Arkham's daughter, Harriet, is born. 1920's *Amadeus Arkham returns to Gotham to care for his ill mother, Elizabeth. Having been diagnosed with dementia, she constantly squawks about a "bat creature". Arkham eventually decides to smother her to death. He develops PTSD and represses the memory. *Arkham converts Arkham Manor into Arkham Hospital. *Arkham begins his treatment on "Mad Dog" Hawkins. *"Mad Dog" Hawkins escapes from his cell, and rapes and murders Arkham's wife and child. *Amadeus Arkham descends into insanity. 1930's *Amadeus Arkham murders Mad Dog Hawkins. *Amadeus Arkham commits himself to his own asylum. 1939 Births *Adrian Veidt is born. 1940's 1940 Births *Walter Kovacs is born. 1943 Births *Jon Kent is born. 1945 *Jon Osterman learns to repair watches. Summer *August 6 - The plane Miss Jupiter drops an atomic bomb on Hiroshima. *August 7 - Jon Osterman's father discards his clock repair kit in his effort to convince his son to become an atomic scientist instead. Births *Martha Clark (later Kent) is born. *Daniel Dreiberg is born. 1950's 1956 *Adrian Veidt's parents die. He goes on an odyssey, following the paths of Alexander the Great and beyond. 1958 *Jon Osterman graduates from Princeton with a PhD in atomic sciences. *'Ozymandias' makes his debut by busting an opium smuggling den. 1959 *Ozymandias investigates the disappearance of Hooded Justice. He encounters the Comedian, and the two of them scuffle. Spring *Jon Osterman arrives at the Gila Flats research facility to take the deceased Hank Meadows's position. Here, he meets Janey Slater. Summer *Jon Osterman falls in love with Janey Slater after he repairs her watch. *Jon Osterman is locked within a nuclear reactor and disintegrates. Fall *Jon Osterman's nervous system appears at Gila Flats before disappearing. *A week later, Jon Osterman's musculature appears at Gila Flats before also disappearing. *Another week later, the "restructured" Jon Osterman appears at Gila Flats' cafeteria. All of those present develop sunburns. Winter *Jon Osterman and Janey Slater spend their Christmas together. 1960's *Arkham Asylum is shut down. *The US begins to crack down on vigilanteism that isn't government-endorsed. 1960 *The US government introduces Doctor Manhattan to the world. 1962 Early Winter *Students protest in Washington DC against nuclear energy and Doctor Manhattan. Spring *Hollis Mason retires from crimefighting to open up an automobile repair shop. He reveals his identity to the public. Fall *Cuban Missile Crisis *Daniel Dreiberg succeeds Hollis Mason and debuts as Nite Owl II. 1963 *November 22, 1963 - President JFK is assassinated by the Comedian. 1964 *Robert McNamara asks the Comedian to go to Vietnam. 1965 *Rorschach and Nite Owl II team up to take down organized crime. Underboss and Big Figure are imprisoned. 1966 *Captain Metropolis attempts to form the Crimebusters, but the Comedian shuts him down. Laurie Juspeczyk flirts with Doctor Manhattan. *Doctor Manhattan begins dating Silk Spectre II. Janey Slater breaks up with him. 1970's 1974 *Captain Metropolis is decapitated in a car crash. 1975 Early Winter *Ozymandias retires. He begins to set up Veidt Enterprises. Summer *Gerald Anthony Grice kidnaps Blair Roche, after mistakenly thinking her connected to the Roche Chemicals fortune. He murders her and slices her up. Rorschach investigates and experiences a psychotic episode, brutally murdering Grice. 1977 *The slogan "Who Watches the Watchmen?" becomes increasingly popular. Spring *The police begin to go on strike. *Riots break out across the east coast. Silk Spectre II and Doctor Manhattan handle the rioters in Washington, while Rorschach, the Comedian, and Nite Owl II handle New York. Summer *The Keene Act is passed to outlaw all non-government-aligned vigilanteism. Rorschach leaves the body of rapist Harvey Charles Furniss outside the police headquarters in NY with a note "NEVER!". 1980's 1980 Births *Lex Luthor is born. 1983 Births *Bruce Wayne is born. 1984 *Ozymandias organizes a campaign against child hunger in Africa. *Kara-El's cryostasis pod crash lands in Siberia. 1985 *The Comedian discovers Veidt's Island in Nicaragua. *The "Hiroshima lovers" spraypaint tag becomes popular as the Cold War heats up. *The Knot-Top gangs reach prominence in New York. Autumn *The Comedian visits Moloch to rant about Veidt's Island. Moloch squeals to Ozymandias. *Edward Blake is murdered in New York. *Laurie Juspeczyk and Doctor Manhattan are informed of Blake's death. *Rorschach investigates Edward Blake's apartment and discovers that he was the Comedian. *Rorschach visits Daniel Dreiberg and informs him of the Comedian's death. *Rorschach infiltrates Rockefeller Military Research Center warns Doctor Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk of a possible "cape-killer". *Edward Blake's funeral is held. Rorschach uses this to determine Moloch's identity. *Rorschach visits Moloch, who tells him all about Blake's visit earlier that year. *Laurie Juspeczyk leaves Doctor Manhattan. *Laurie meets up with Daniel Dreiberg. On their way to dinner, they are accosted by Knot-Tops. *Jon Osterman is accused of causing cancer on live TV. He fucks off to Mars. *Laurie learns that Doctor Manhattan has left the Earth. *Rorschach visits Daniel Dreiberg again to warn him about the cape-killer conspiracy once again now that Doctor Manhattan is gone. *Veidt is nearly assassinated, but he fights off his attacker. His attacker then ingests cyanide. **In actuality, Veidt hired this assassin himself. *Veidt kills Moloch and frames Rorshach. Rorschach is arrested. *Russia begins invading Afghanistan. Pakistan asks the US to intervene. *Rorschach is imprisoned within Sing Sing Correctional Facility. *Nite Owl II and Silk Spectre II save tenemants from a fire using Archie. *Daniel Dreiberg and Laurie Juspeczyk have sex. *The Soviets begin to invade Pakistan and amass tanks in Eastern Europe *Detective Fine suspects Daniel Dreiberg of being Nite Owl II. He visits his house. *A riot begins in Sing Sing prison after Rorschach kills a fellow inmate at lunch. *Nite Owl II and Silk Spectre II break Rorschach out of Sing Sing using Archie. Big Figure is killed. *Laurie and Doctor Manhattan chat on Mars. Laurie learns that her father was Edward Blake, the Comedian. *The inhabitants on Veidt's Island are killed. *Rorschach mails his journal to the New Frontiersman. *Rorschach and Nite Owl II retrieve Rorschach's outfit and break into Veidt's office. They discover his conspiracy and his base at Karnak. *Rorschach and Nite Owl II head to Karnak. Archie crashes in Antarctica and the two proceed on jetscooters. *Veidt kills his servants. *Veidt's "alien" arrives in New York and completely devastates it, killing millions. *Laurie Juspeczyk and Doctor Manhattan return to New York. They then go to Karnak. *Bubastis lures Doctor Manhattan into a nuclear reactor. Ozymandias activates the reactor and tries to kill Doctor Manhattan, but only makes him stronger. *Silk Spectre II tries to shoot Ozymandias, but he catches the bullet. Doctor Manhattan destroys most of Karnak. *Rorschach attempts to spread the word about the "alien attack". Doctor Manhattan vaporizes him. *Ozymandias flies a space ship to the UN and begins to deescalate the Cold War. Late Winter *Doctor Manhattan leaves Earth to spread human life elsewhere. *Silk Spectre II and Daniel Dreiberg change their identities. *The Soviets pull out of Afghanistan and Pakistan. 1986 *The evacuation pod containing Kal-El lands in the field of the Kent family, outside of Smallville, Kansas. Jon and Martha Kent discover Kal-El's pod. Jon Kent (an oculist/farmer) hides the pod in the barn. *Jon and Martha Kent take baby Kal-El to a home for foundlings (i.e., an orphanage). Births *Jon Kent turns 43. *Martha Kent turns 41. 1987 *The orphanage that baby Kal-El was sent to is unable to handle him and his growing powers. Jon and Martha eagerly adopt him. *Kal-El is named "Clark Kent", after Martha's maiden name. Births *Oliver Queen is born to Gotham City socialites. 1988 *Martha Kent discovers a cache of fabric-like material in Kent's escape pod. She creates it Births *Arthur Curry is born. 1990's 1991 *The Cold War officially ends. *As Clark's laser vision begins to manifest, Jon fashions him glasses using crystals sourced from Clark's escape pod. 2000's 2002 *Lex Luthor begins constructing LexCorp. 2004 Summer *Clark Kent studies up on the Meisner technique, and creates a much more confident "Superman" identity and a frailer "Clark Kent" identity for when he goes off to college. Autumn *Clark Kent heads to Metropolis University to get a journalism degree. *In Metropolis, Clark Kent meets the genius business major Alexander "Lex" Luthor. *Clark Kent secretly provides Lex Luthor some of the fabric his suit was made out of, hoping he can synthesize it. Late Winter *Luthor finishes synthesizing the alien fabric Kent gave him. He quickly puts it into business. Using his profits, he buys struggling airlines "Inter-Continental Airlines" and "Atlantic Coast Air Systems" to form LexAir. 2005 Early Winter *Luthor buys fuel company "Southwestern Petroleum" and rebrands it as LexOil. *Bruce Wayne betrays Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Autumn *Bruce Wayne returns from his training. *Bruce Wayne discovers the abandoned Wayne Metro System that runs through Gotham City Sewers as well as underneath Wayne Manor. *Bruce Wayne begins to retrofit the Batcave. 2006 Early Winter *Bruce Wayne dons the identity of Batman for the first time. Births *Clark Kent "turns" 20. *Lex Luthor turns 26. 2007 Late Winter *Oliver Queen washes up on Starfish Island. Births *Oliver Queen turns 20. 2008 Spring *Clark Kent graduates Metropolis University with a journalism degree. Summer *Clark Kent gets a job at the Daily Planet, where he meets reporter Lois Lane. Births *Bruce Wayne turns 23. 2009 Early Winter *Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow attacks Chien Na Wie's drug operations on the other half of Starfish Island. Summer *Oliver Queen returns to civilization. *Oliver Queen tracks down Chien Na Wie's drug production back to Star City. Births *Adrian Veidt turns 80. 2010's 2011 Summer * Autumn *The Justice League are honored for their heroic actions during Steppenwolf's invasion. **Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash (Barry Allen), Batman, and Superman. *The Justice League begins using Mount Justice, an old military base, as their headquarters for the time being. Births *Clark Kent "turns" 25. 2012 Spring *The Hall of Justice opens up in DC. Summer Autumn *Kal-El flies over Siberia. His biosignature activates his cousin's cryostasis pod and Kara-El emerges from hibernation. 2013 Births *Bruce Wayne turns 30. =Plots/Ideas= Justice League * Formed in 2011 with Steppenwolf's invasion **Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan/GL, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Barry Allen/Flash, Batman, Superman **Hawkgirl is the first recruit *Destruction of Mars *Following Steppenwolf's invasion, Billy Batsen and Freddy Freeman collect Superhero memorabilia (Batarangs) *Thanagarian Invasion *Formation of Young Justice *Foundation of the Justice Society of America in 50s/60s **Jay Garrick/Flash, Dr Fate/Kent Nelson, Alan Scott/GL, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Rex Tyler/Hourman, Wesley Dodds/Sandman, Jim Corrigan/Spectre) *Batman forms the Outsiders to take the fall for the Justice League Kryptonians *Superman is mid-20s around 2011 *Lex Luthor creates Metallo *Death of Superman *Budding romance with Lana Lang *Creation of Superboy *Supergirl arrives on Earth **Supergirl vs the World Killers *Simon Tycho becomes Psimon *Destruction of Planet Krypton **the last blizzard **due to overreliance on geothermal energy to fuel the war against Brainiac **General Zodd defeats Brainiac at the Battle of Argo City *LexCorp *Maxima's obsession with Superman *War with Brainiac **creation + collection of World Killers Gotham *Births of Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Julie Madison *Thomas Wayne operates on Falcone? or Maroni? one of the two *Early years of Batman ** Trained by Ra's Al Ghul once he discovers a Lazarus Pit **Betrays Ra's Al Ghul **Creation of the Bat suit **James Gordon arrives in Gotham **Inspires Selina Kyle to become Catwoman **Creation of the Batmobile with Lucius Fox **Fight with Red Hood **Debut of the Joker (tainting of Gotham's reservoir, etc.) **then more stuff: ***vs Calendar Man ***vs Mr. Freeze ***vs Poison Ivy **Long Halloween ***Dent, Gordon, Batman triumvirate ***Harvey Dent goes insane with the holiday killer *How is Barbara Gordon related to Jim? Daughter, or nephew/niece? *Death of Wayne family **Martha Wayne was Martha Kane, whose parents owned owned Kane Chemicals ***Kane Chemicals was sold to Apex Chemicals, who rebranded to Ace Chemicals **Shot outside a movie theater (by Joe Chill) when Bruce gets scared **End up cancelling the Gotham Metro System project *Harvey Dent turns into Two-Face *Creation of Joker from Red Hood *Conception of Damian Wayne *Nora Fries's illness, creation of Mr. Freeze *Barbara Gordon is crippled *Revival of the Red Hood *Death of Jason Todd *Dick Grayson goes solo **Dick Grayson is trained by Shrike **Fouding the Teen Titans *Knightfall *Formation of the Bat Family *Tim Drake dates Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Batman has to protect the Joker from the Red Hood *Trained by the League of Assassins *Helena Bertinelli passes on the title of Huntress to Helena Wayne *Life of Solomon Grundy **Disposed in Slaughter Swamp *Modified TDKR/Knightfall **Batman has his back broken by Bane, is kidnapped **Azrael takes over, as per Batman's contingency plans **Maybe incorporate more elements of TDKR/Cataclysm? *Dent Act Wonder Woman *Ares trains Diana *War of the Gods - Circe turns the gods against each other Teen Titans *Formed by Raven to fight Trigon *Creation of Beast Boy *Beast Boy is adopted by Doom Patrol *Teen Titans anger Deathstroke when his son, Ravager, is killed after HIVE hires him Lantern Corps *John Stewart replaces Guy Gardner when he is injured *Hal Jordan becomes a host to Paralax *Death of Hal Jordan's father Arrow *Oliver Queen on Lian Yu/Starfish Island Speed Force STAR Labs *Victor Stone morphed into Cyborg with Mother Box *Barry Allen's friend, Caitlin Snow, becomes Killer Frost while researhcing a way to slow molecules down Suicide Squad * Atlantis *Amnesty Bay *Aquaman loses his hand *Aquaman takes the throne (pre-2011) *Aquaman loses his son Magic *Kent Nelson gives up Dr Fate Watchmen(?) *Hooded Vigilante strikes in 1938, inspires young Hollis Mason *Doctor Manhattan created in '65 *Keene Act passed in 1977 **Owlman retires **Ozymandias goes public in '75, retires *Rorschach stays active *Murder of Comedian draws Rorschach back out Characters to Introduce Green Arrow *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Black Canary *Cheshire *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Prometheus *Chien Na Wie Gotham *Batman *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Bette Kane/Batgirl *Helena Bertinelli/Batgirl/Huntress *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (fights through agility) *Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood (fights through strength/rage) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (fights through tactics) *Cassandra Cain/Orphan/Black Bat *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Duke Thomas/Signal *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Damian Wayne *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Carrie Kelley *Huntress *League of Assassins **Talia al Ghul **Nyssa al Ghul/Raatko *Arkham Asylum/rogues gallery: **Baby Doll **Mr Freeze **The Joker **Harley Quinn **Solomon Grundy **Gray Ghost **Killer Croc **Anarky **Man-Bat **Nocturna **Poison Ivy **The Moth Gods *Diana Troy/Wonder Woman **Cassandra Sandsmark, her sidekick *Ares *Doctor Fate Cosmic *Martian Manhunter *Miss Martian *Hawkgirl Lantern Corps *Tomar-Re *Hal Jordan *Guy Gardner *John Stewart *Kyle Rayner *Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris *Sinestro *Parallax *Abin Sur *Soranik Natu *Atrocitus *Nekron and the Black Lantern Corps Speed Force *Barry Allen *Wallace West *Eobard Thawne *Zoom *Jay Garrick *Jesse Chambers *Max Mercury/Quicksilver *Black Flash *Danny West *Godspeed *The Top *Civilians **Linda Park **David Singh **Patty Spivot **Iris West **Nora Allen Magic *Zatara *Zatanna *Kent Nelson *Hath-Set *Madame Xanadu Kryptonians *Superboy *Supergirl *Bizarro *Jon Kent (Clark's son) Metropolis *Lana Lang *Lena Luthor Atlantis *King Shark Doom Patrol *Flex Mentallo *Cyborg *Killer Frost *Pied Piper *Captain Boomerang *The Shade *Captain Cold *Golden Glider/Lisa Snart *Chillblaine *Fallout *Thinker *Rainbow Raider *Heat Wave *Gorilla Grodd *TO Morrow *Red Tornado *Copperhead *Weather Wizard *Giganta *Amazo *Mongul *Swamp Thing *Jonah Hex *Deadman *Maxima *Katana *Richard Dragon *Lady Shiva Future *Batman Beyond *Carrie Kelley Category:Comics